The table frames described above present important features, especially in relation to their use, manufacture, assembly, maintenance and even transport.
Specifically, said table frames permit, with a determined number of components, adaptation to table tops of different sizes and shapes, whether these are polygonal, curved or mixed. This adaptability has a direct repercussion on the manufacture of the frames themselves, since the same frame can be used to cover a determined number of different table configurations, entailing, among other advantages, an important reduction in stock and a simplification of manufacturing processes.
Also, assembly, maintenance and transport activities also benefit from the adaptability of these frames. Especially where maintenance is concerned, the replacement of one table top for another, allows, in determined cases, the original frame to be maintained.
The state of the art is familiar with table frames presenting the capacity to adapt to different types of table tops. Most of them are based on the use of one or more telescopic cross members which make it possible to slightly modify the table frame dimensions. For example, the one described in patent application DE10061926A1.
DE10061926A1 shows a table frame presenting a central telescopic cross member situated beneath the table top. Said cross member presents, at each one of its ends, two supporting legs fastened by a bracket which allows the separate rotation of each one of the legs. Also, each one of the supporting legs presents a horizontal cross member on which the table top is supported and fixing means at their ends to maintain it fixed to the frame. Depending on the variation in the longitudinal distance of the telescopic cross member and on the greater or lesser rotation of each one of the supporting legs a limited number of different table tops may be mounted.
The table frame shown in the patent application above presents several drawbacks, especially in relation to its assembly. Specifically, the adjustment of said table frame, like that of all those using telescopic cross members, must be carried out in several steps. In the first place, the length of the telescopic cross member must be adjusted or, in its absence, that of the telescopic cross members, adapting it to the length of the table top. In the second place, each one of the supporting legs must be rotated separately in order to adjust to the width of the table top. This entails an increase in the time employed in assembling the table, as well as an increase in the likelihood of error in assembling the table.
Another drawback of the table frame shown in patent application DE10061926A1, and in general of those table frames that present telescopic cross members, is that they tend to be configured by a significant number of components.